1. Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a refrigerator capable of adjusting a step difference of a refrigerator door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a device to store foods under a low temperature. The refrigerator freezes or refrigerates the foods according to the state of the foods. To this end, cold air supplied into the refrigerator is generated through heat exchange of a refrigerant. In other words, the cold air is continuously supplied into the refrigerator through a cycle of compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation, and uniformly spread in the refrigerator through convection, so that the foods can be stored in the refrigerator under a desired temperature.
Meanwhile, such a refrigerator includes a body having an internal space partitioned into a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment, and a door selectively opening/closing the internal space. In addition, upper and lower ends of the door are hinged to the body by upper and lower hinge units so that a front surface of the body is open/closed by the door. Hinge grooves are formed at the upper and lower ends of the door, respectively, and the upper and lower hinge units are installed in the hinge grooves.
However, in the upper and lower hinge units provided in the door, a hinge plate provided at one end thereof with a hinge shaft is screwed into a top surface of the body, so that the hinge shaft integrated with the hinge plate cannot move if the hinge plate is fixed to the body of the refrigerating chamber. Accordingly, it is difficult to adjust a gap formed between the door and the body.